


Afraid of the Dark

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Comfort, Fear, Ficlet, Gen, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: They were having a sleepover at the kindergarten; Yamada had had his share of fun, until the lights had gone out.





	Afraid of the Dark

Yamada was scared.

Everything was dark around him, and he had never liked darkness.

Yuto was sleeping peacefully, he was snoring, on the futon next to his, and he didn’t seem to have any problem in the world.

Ryosuke held tight onto the pillow, chewing a little on it out of nervousness.

They were having a sleepover at the kindergarten; Yamada had had his share of fun, until the lights had gone out.

He was sobbing softly, without crying, it was more of a continuous whining, while he felt his eyes starting to tear up as he moved them around the room, and shadows turned into monsters.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he got ready to scream, but he was stopped by another hand on his mouth.

“It’s me, Ryo-chan.” Yuri whispered, sounding vaguely impatient.

“Yuri!” he uttered, relieved. “I'm scared, Yuri.” he said, his hands and teeth still tight on the pillow.

The younger looked at him for a while, trying to catch sight of his features at what little light came from the windows, and seeing his terrified face he sighed.

Probably, under any other circumstance, he would've made fun of him; but right now he was tired, and he found his friend a little pitiful for how scared of the dark he seemed to be.

He slipped out of his futon, getting inside Yamada’s.

He harshly pushed his face off the pillow, glaring.

“Stop torturing the poor pillow.” he hissed, taking the end the elder still held on the pillowcase, having to apply quite a lot of strength to manage that. “Now sleep, Ryo-chan. And if you’re scared, hold my hand, I don’t care.” he said, intertwining their fingers together and closing his eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

Yamada didn’t say another word.

He kept staring at the younger for a while, his face peaceful and his hand in his own.

He smiled.

Then he laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Holding Yuri’s hand, fear seemed to have disappeared.


End file.
